Canada and the doctor
by PruCanLover
Summary: Canada travels and falls in love with a man called the doctor they are both immoral so will it work or does the doctor not like him like that
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own hetalia or any of the doctor who parts or references used that belongs to hidekaz, funimation and Moffat who thinks it is fun to kill every body that is loved...ok lets start**

* * *

"So, when did this all start," said Alfred ,also known as America, as he questioned his brother Mathew, Canada to some, who had just come home after being gone for a whole year "What are you talking about Alfi?" Mathew questioned "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN" America yelled at his younger twin*, Mathew looked shocked, his brother never yelled at him. "I was questioned five times, they, they thought I killed you Maddie; Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Kat*,Ludwig ect. they all thought you where dead..." Alfred trailed off. "I was with the doctor," Mathew starts "and you knew this, I was traveling with him you know this" Mathew finished just as his former father figures walk in.

"America why are you yelling..." England starts but quickly loses his words at he sees his sons and a strange albino man in his house "C-Canada, sweetie is that you?" France says "Oui papa it is me" mathew says "where have you been, you could have called us, who is that, why where you gone so long" England starts "mama* I am fine I was with the doctor, traveling, just traveling and I just forgot to call I am sorry, so sorry" Mathew says "wait, Doctor Who?" France and England both say with a look on their face "The Doctor, just The Doctor" Canada states "Oi sorry to interrupt but Mattie if you are going to midnight with me to see the Safire falls then we need to go now" the Doctor says "wait Sweetie you`re not staying with us" France starts "I am sorry papa but me and The Doctor have to get back to the TARDIS, tell every one I am alive and say hi" Canada said "Come along Doctor."

* * *

**La Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the TARDIS Mattie's pov**

As me and the doctor head back to the TARDIS as we have multiple times already we see two words on the side of the TARDIS 'Bad wolf' "doctor some one wrote on your TARDIS" I state "What, where" he said as I point it out for him "oh Come on really I just got it painted to" the Doctor states as we get in to the TARDIS "you know I will never get use to the bigger on the inside thing" I say as the doctor starts the ship up "well you will...come on sexy you can do it" he said "...you call your TARDIS sexy?" "well yes" he said in his matter of a fact voice "well Allons-y Mattie" the doctor said as he flipped the finial switch that will take us through the time vortex that travels through all of time and space, but not this time, this time it takes us to present day vages "why are we in Vages doctor I thought we where going to midnight?" I say "I don't know" he said as he turns around "maybe, because of that" he said pointing to all the little yellow birds "no I think you just hit the wrong switch.

* * *

**chapter one is done please tell me what you think I would appreciate it**

**younger twin- Canada and Alfred are twins but Alfred is stronger and got his independence first**

**Kat- Ukraine`s nickname cause her name is so hard to spell**

**mama-England is usually called mama mommy or mummy by his former colonies because he is more like a mother than dad or brother**


	2. Chapter 2

"keseseses your right but I love the birds" the doctor said taking my hand and I make a little noise, I hope the doctor did not notice it but he did "keseseses mattie you sound like a bird so I shall call you birdie" the doctor said in a surprised tone. "l-lets j-just get back to the TARDIS 'kay" I say stumbling with my words "ok birdie lets go to Midnight."

* * *

As they leave in the TARDIS and land on Midnight the Doctor and Mathew talked about every thing and nothing the important and the useless as they sail through all of time and space.** [Shall we go to the others now...hahaha to bad you have no say in what I do so lets go]**

**to tho family**

"America we said we where all very sorry why wont you forgive us" all the nations say once more "B-because you accused me of killing my baby brother and the only person I love!" America yells at every one, The room stands still nobody says anything or moves until England makes the silence fall***(pun pun pun pun pun)**"what do you mean only person you l-love" England says knowing where this is going "I-I loved him I love my baby bro just like how Finland and Sweden love each other" America says "b-but America that is wrong to have that kind of love for your brother" France says "w-what are you saying I did not mean it like that I mean like he is my bestest friend in the whole world and I would do any thing for him" America says surprised by the way his family was acting "I-I just want my bro back I can tell that The Doctor is no good"


	3. Chapter 3

As me and The Doctor landed I told him to go on with out me, I had some thing to do. "ok the doctor is gone now to go back to my room" I say to my self as I walk down the endless hall, as I get to my room I see my hair curlers on the dresser "Alfi always said I look like a girl when I wear these." I walk in to the bathroom and lock the door and slide down to my knees _why does he have to be so hot with his white hear and green_ eyes**(the doctor or Prussia has green eyes and skin pigments because he has not regenerated in to the albino Prussia but he still looks albino right now)**_I know I am gay_ _but why do I have to like him I mean I heard of the pounds and Rose even River so I know he is not gay_ I think to my self as I start to cry

* * *

"geez what is taking birdie so long to leave the TARDIS?" the doctor said as he walks back in to the ship_ maybe he is in his room _the doctor thinks as he walks in to Mathews room _why does he have freaken hair curlers, wait is he crying?_ the doctor thinks as he hears a soft sob coming from the bathroom_ oh god what should I do I have never had to deal with this and I don't even know what is wrong with my birdie...WAIT did I just call him MY birdie oh god am I GAY...no no he just looks like a girl _the doctor thinks going to the control panel "well Allons-y back to birdies house."

* * *

**sorry about the short chapters I will try to update them fast though and please tell me how I am doing**


End file.
